


Traditions

by WendyCR72



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyCR72/pseuds/WendyCR72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, filled with holiday traditions. Bobby and Alex have fun with one of the oldest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, here we are. It's almost Christmas! Hard to believe. In the spirit, here is a very sappy, maybe slightly out-of-character one shot. But the holidays practically require sap and fuzziness, right? Right! Read on! And enjoy. Feel free to review, too. Just be kind! This is posted entirely by me without the benefit of a beta reader, so be aware that any mistakes are mine alone!

"I've never understood this, Eames." Bobby Goren confessed. "I mean, if you think of it, it's a parasite. Well, actually, a hemi-parasite, but…"

For her part, Bobby's partner rolled her eyes. "Oh, come _on_ , Bobby. It's not so hard…it's tradition. And fun. You could use a lot more fun in your life. And what's the harm?"

Bobby ran a hand over his face, feeling the day's growth of whiskers under his chin as he side-eyed the topic of discussion. Truth be told, Eames _was_ right about one thing: He could use some more fun in his life. The tragedies that had stockpiled over the past few years had left him drained. And the old man he saw in his mirror was in direct contrast to the once-energetic man he had been. His once manic energy was muted in grief and bone-deep weariness. He didn't think he would have survived it if not for one perturbed small female, whose hazel eyes were challenging him, waiting for him to act. To _move_.

Alex sighed. Only Bobby could take tradition and make a mountain out of a molehill. She frowned then. Maybe it wasn't the tradition. Maybe it was…her? If Bobby wasn't directly in front of her, staring at her like a specimen under a microscope, she'd be half tempted to lift her arms and make sure her deodorant wasn't failing her…

_Oh, for God's sake…_

"…and fertility. Did you know that, Eames?"

Blinking, Alex realized Bobby was talking. And blew at her bangs in an effort to clear the cobwebs of a too-insecure mind. "I'm sorry. I was zoning out. The case," she lied. "What did you say?"

Tapping at the object in his line of sight, Bobby sighed. "It was also thought to be a giver of fertility in ancient times. Blessing couples with the hope of procreation."

"Fertility…" Alex parroted, the thought making her stomach drop. Liz aside, many females in her family had babies throughout their 40s, and how ironic for her. She swallowed a bit and wondered why she suddenly felt so warm with fertility talk and Bobby eyeing her, and…

_Don't go there, Alex. It's just the holidays and its spell…_ But it dawned on her then. _Why **not** now? If just for a second. Forget everything for a moment and just be. Go for it. Be happy for the blink of an eye. It's almost Christmas…_

Bobby watched, fascinated, as Alex licked her lips and saw her throat work as she swallowed. He'd always heard stories of holiday magic and miracles and whatnot but never put stock in it. Too many foibles of humankind had sort of inoculated him to fantasies and dreams. Too many dark memories of family gatherings devolving into madness…

He looked around and realized the squad room was almost empty and released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. A part of him wished they had never stopped here as they did; but the part he missed, that once daring, manic younger self, seemed to be trying to claw himself out, the one who needed to examine: Taste, look, _touch…_

Bobby raised a hand and gently touched Alex's cheek. She could hear her breath hitch but stepped closer.

Bobby saw Alex's eyes widen for a fraction and then grow hooded, as their breaths suddenly mingled in the enclosed space and their mouths hesitantly met, warm and sweet, as they shared a brief kiss.

Alex was taken by how dark Bobby's eyes were. _The color of chocolate_. And she always did have quite the weakness for chocolate… But chocolate took a distant second to this kiss.

Alex tasted the candy cane Bobby was snacking on earlier.

Bobby could just taste a hint of hot chocolate Alex had been nursing.

And both flavors suddenly seemed more potent when sampled on each other's lips.

Bobby smiled first. "As usual, Eames, you're right."

"Of course I am!" Alex grinned. "But…about what?"

Tapping at the sprig of mistletoe they had found themselves under, Bobby responded, his hand still on Alex's cheek.

"Some traditions aren't so bad, after all."


End file.
